Full Moon
by XbookXwormX101X
Summary: This is basically Twilight in Jake's POV. Please rate and review, this is my first story on Fanfiction! I hope you all like it! :D All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! Also, thanks Jeska for proof reading and editing! you rock!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephiene Meyer!

**Full Moon**

**Chapter 1**

I was walking to my beat-up red truck, when my father passed by in his wheal-chair. I helped him into the driver's side of the truck, as I walked quickly around to the passenger side. I stared out the window the entire drive to Charlie Swan's house. Charlie and my dad have been good friends for a while. Since my dad does not use the truck much anymore, Charlie bought it from him for his daughter, Isabella Swan. Isabella is coming from Arizona, to live with Charlie, her dad. "Hey, Jacob, lighten up a bit. Maybe you will get to meat Isabella. You may remember her from when you were kids." I highly doubt she will remember me, and I know I certainly do not remember her.

"Dad, I told you a gazillion times I don't remember her!" We were pulling into Charlie's driveway, as Charlie was walking out the front door. My dad and he always have good timing like that. Or maybe he was just looking out the window. Whatever. Charlie walked over to the drivers' side, and opened the door, so my dad and him could talk.

"Hey Billy!"

"Charlie! How have you've been?"

"Great! My daughter is coming home! Hey, thanks for giving me your truck for a good price! Isabella will love it!"

"I'm glad I could help. Hey, Jake, make yourself useful!" I rolled my eyes before unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Sure, sure." I pulled his wheelchair out of the back of the truck, helped my dad into it, then stood awkwardly against the truck, while my dad and Charlie talked for a while longer before we headed inside.

"So, when is Isabella coming?"

"A week. Hey Jake, you may remember her when you see her. Charlie said, smirking at me."

"Sorry Charlie, I don't remember her."

"That's alright, you two can meet each other again." My dad said, eyeing me. I rolled my eyes again, before standing up off the couch we had settled on in Charlie's living room. "Where you going Jacob?

"To the car. See ya outside." I said annoyed as I walked out the door. As I began to walk into the muggy air, I felt a few drops of rain on my arm, and hand. About two seconds later, by the time I got inside the car, it began to rain steadily. _Oh great,_ I thought, _my dad hates driving in the rain. _Something I never understood though, if he hates the rain so much, why in the world do we still live here? I mean, I have my friends; Embry and Quil, they are the best. But honestly, the place seems spooked. And has anyone ever noticed, it always seems like small towns in Washington, such as Forks, where Charlie lives, or La Push, where I live, where monster stories take place? I don't know. It doesn't help much with all these random tribal wolf stories of some Quileute tribe or something. How they protect the people from the "cold ones" or whatever they are. _Oh great, it is down pouring._ The pitter-patter of the rain increases and the layers of rain on the windshield prevent me from clearly seeing through it.

"Yeah, thanks again Billy." I open the window, to see Charlie wheeling my dad to his car, holding an umbrella over his head. I get out of the truck, and walk over to them. "Hey Jake. I'm going to give you and your dad a lift back to your house. Hop in." I nod at Charlie, as I open the back door of Charlie's police car. No, I am not being arrested, Charlie just happens to be the police officer for Forks. The ride back to my house was just as uneventful as the ride to Charlie's, with the exception of my dad's and Charlie's voices which I had tuned out, and am managing to listen to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yo, Jake, wanna come to the La Push beach with us this Saturday?" Quil, Embry, and I am sitting in the kitchen, and cleaning out my refrigerator, failing at doing our homework.

"Who else is going?" I asked Quil, with my mouth half full of chips.

"Dunno. Embry, anyone else coming?" Quil asked, with his mouth full of pickles.

"I hear a bunch of kids from the Forks high school are gonna be there. And some other's from the Quileute group, ya know, like Sam and Paul may go. Wha'da you say Jake?" Embry was unable to stuff all of his sandwich in his mouth, and I turned away chuckling, as a piece fell out of his mouth.

"Sure, why not." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, Quil, Jake, you hear about that new girl in the high school? What's her face… Isabella Swan?"

"Oh, yeah, that's Charlie Swan's daughter, right? Ya know, the cop?"

"Yeah, Quil, we know him."

"Isn't your dad friends with him, Jake?"

"Mmhmm. What y'all laughing at?"

"Dude, please do us all a favor and don't talk with food in your mouth." I looked down at the table, and realized I had sputtered chips from my mouth across the table.

"Sorry." They laughed more as I wiped it off with my sleeve.

"Hey, it's your table."

"Technically Quil, it's his dad's."

"True."

"Oh shut it. C'mon, lets get some of this work done."

"Jakes right. Shut up Quil!" Quil's mouth opened in shock, before throwing half a pickle at Embry.

"I was not the one talking, Embry!" _Great, now they are gonna make a mess. _

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that Quil!" and Embry threw a piece of bread at Quil.

"Guys, stop!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh! Hi Mr. Black!" I rolled my eyes, as Quil and Embry tried to straighten up their mess while my father wheeled around the kitchen.

"Clean it up, and do your homework." Although he spoke strictly, he gave a wink before leaving the kitchen.

"Yes Mr. Black."

"Anyway. To the beach. Oh, and about this Isabella Swan… I hear from a few of the Forks high school kids that she is cute. Wha'dya say Jakey?" I elbowed Embry in the ribs before returning my attention to my blank math worksheet, with a smile on my face.

"Well, we'll see."

"So your in?"

"Definitely." And although we were doing our math homework, my mind was elsewhere.


End file.
